


Step Into the Lights

by seaisrisingtomeetus



Series: You're So Golden [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Theo, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Theo is a soft Dom no further questions your honor, but Stiles is fine I promise, pet name kink, the bread and butter of this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaisrisingtomeetus/pseuds/seaisrisingtomeetus
Summary: The scent he hasn't been able to recognize is affection.It's not attraction--thathe's intimately familiar with, and Stiles' brand of it in the specific evenmore so--it's pure affection, a simple hint of lemony sweetness to Stiles' scent. A scent that, somehow, has found its way intoevery crack and creviceof Theo's apartment.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: You're So Golden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918075
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Step Into the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> told you id write another one  
> (you don't really have to read the previous fic to understand what's going on in this one but i'd love it if you did:))
> 
> edit: i did some editing, it's much better now imo, and a lil more informed about kink i feel anyways hope y'all enjoy

So, as it turns out, it isn't necessarily _rough_ sex that Stiles wants. 

Stiles just wants to _have_ _sex_ , in almost every possible way, at every possible moment, in _every_ possible position and it's literally all Theo can do to keep up. 

And sure, he likes it a little kinky, but what he _really_ likes is the fact that Theo doesn't ask anything of him. That he really only asks him to divulge his fantasies in whimpering little moans, all so Theo can fucking _deliver._

Stiles wants to have sex in Theo's shower, oh-so-sweetly dropping to his knees and swallowing Theo's cock down like he was _born_ for it. He wants to have sex in Theo's kitchen, wants to be bent over the counter top with his hands scrabbling at the edge for _any_ kind of purchase as Theo fucks into him at an almost brutal pace. Stiles wants Theo's fingers buried deep inside of him for over an _hour_ until he's sobbing with the need to come, Theo's name on his lips like a fucking _prayer,_ and Theo is _happy_ to let him. 

The longer this goes on the more confident Stiles gets, the more comfortable he is telling Theo _exactly_ how he wants it. And, when he can't, he _pleads_ for Theo to give him what _Theo_ wants; grinding down on his lap and whining while Theo murmurs suggestions in his ear, breath hot on his neck. 

Theo isn't sure how many times they've had sex all over every flat surface of his apartment; he genuinely loses count over the three months of this little arrangement. 

But _after_ three months, something changes. 

Theo can't put his finger on it at first, can't quite put a name to the scent that sometimes winds itself around Stiles' arousal, can't pinpoint the scent that Stiles leaves Theo's apartment _covered_ in. 

Until he gets home from work at the station to see Stiles laying sprawled on his stomach across Theo's couch wearing one of _Theo's_ shirts and a pair of _Theo's_ boxers, eating Junior Mints while listening to music and playing on his phone. 

Then he finally puts two and two together. 

The scent he hasn't been able to recognize is affection. 

It's not _attraction--that_ he's intimately familiar with, and Stiles' brand of it in the specific even _more so--_ it's pure _affection,_ a simple hint of lemony sweetness to Stiles' scent. A scent that, _somehow,_ has found its way into _every_ _crack and crevice_ of Theo's apartment. 

"Hey." Theo greets, trying to keep his voice normal _despite_ the almost _leveling_ discovery he's just made.

"Hey." Stiles grins, pulling the earbud he'd had in his ear out and sitting up. 

"What're you doing here?" Theo asks, setting his backpack down by the kitchen island and dropping his keys on the counter, ignoring for the moment that Stiles has a _key_ to Theo's _apartment_ and the absolutely incriminating quality _that_ shit has.

Stiles makes his way over to Theo biting his lip. And, _Jesus,_ Theo can _smell_ his intentions. 

And--something else. A chemically, plasticky sort of scent that Theo knows so _fucking_ well by now, he might as well be a paying sponsor for the goddamn brand. 

Stiles cages Theo up against the island with an arm on either side of Theo's rib cage, his hands anchored on the counter behind Theo. He grins slyly. 

"Missed you." He murmurs, his lips coming in close to Theo's ear, his breath smelling like mint and fanning over the vulnerable stretch of Theo's neck. 

"You mean you missed my cock." Theo retorts dryly, goosebumps rippling over his skin under Stiles' attention as Stiles huffs a laugh. 

"The two are connected, aren't they?" Stiles bends to press a gentle, _teasing_ kiss to Theo's pulse point and Theo inhales sharply, Stiles deftly snapping any control Theo might have had to draw this out. And _again,_ there's that scent, lemony and sweet and fucking _addicting_ if Theo's being really honest here. He buries his nose against Stiles' neck, breathing it in. 

"Well you _smell_ more like you miss my cock." Theo continues, dropping his hands to palm at Stiles' ass, to trail a few fingers over Stiles' hole through Theo's--god, _his--_ boxers. 

"Got bored waiting for you." Stiles shrugs in answer, his voice gone a little breathy at Theo's attention, like the image of him fucking himself on his fingers in _Theo's apartment_ isn't fucking _killing_ Theo where he stands. 

Theo drags him closer with the hands he still has on Stiles' ass, pressing their hips together and _grinding,_ his cock already half hard with just the _image_ of Stiles' clever fingers working himself open. 

God, he's fucking _screwed,_ isn't he?

Stiles _whines,_ biting down on Theo's neck and bucking his hips helplessly, his own cock hardening with the friction and Theo's fingers pressing lightly against his hole. Theo drags one hand up the plane of Stiles' back to snake into the hair at the back of his head and yank his head back from Theo's neck.

"You little _slut."_ Theo growls against Stiles lips, just to hear the hitching breath directly followed by a high-pitched moan that Theo could fucking _live in_ before biting at Stiles' bottom lip and devouring him.

Theo slides his hands down to Stiles' thighs and lifts him up, Stiles wrapping his legs around Theo's waist instinctively; the result of _quite_ a lot of practice. 

Theo _could_ fuck him like this--in fact, _has,_ leaning back against a wall for leverage as he holds Stiles above him and _fucks him--_ but he wants to lay Stiles out on his bed, wants to turn the skin of his hips and thighs _purple_ with his mouth, wants to fucking _ruin_ him, this little façade of sweet innocence getting to him more than he would've thought. But Stiles' bitten-red lips and hazy eyes paired with the scents of lube and lust and fucking _affection_ and _Theo_ just _clinging_ to him are making Theo want to see that flush he loves so much rushing across Stiles' skin, exposed by the way Stiles will throw his head back and fucking _sob._

So Theo doesn't fuck him like this. He steals Stiles' mouth in another bruising kiss as he walks them to his bedroom, effortlessly weaving around furniture and depositing Stiles gently on his bed, Stiles leaning up on his elbows to watch Theo.

He strips his shirt off, a little narcissistically enjoying the way Stiles' eyes--his pupils blown _wide--_ drag over every inch of Theo's exposed skin. 

He might even slow down the pace as he undoes his belt, pops the button of his jeans, pulls the zipper down and leaves his pants open around his hard cock, fucking _reveling_ in Stiles' eyes just _glued_ to the sight. 

"Is there something you want," Theo asks, watching Stiles' eyes helplessly flick up to his, _"baby?"_

Stiles _whimpers._

Stiles had confessed how much he'd liked it when Theo had called him _baby,_ had practically begged him to do it again, his eyes wide and almost _black,_ only a ring of whiskey-brown still visible. 

But Theo knows quite well how too much of a good thing can spoil all the fun, so he only calls Stiles _baby_ when he wants a reaction. And, in so doing, _always_ gets a reaction. 

And maybe it's a little devious, but, well. Adages about old habits come to mind. 

Stiles nods, biting his lip enticingly, looking up at Theo through his lashes; trying to break past Theo's defenses. And it almost works, this specific look of pleading having been perfected _quickly._

But Theo merely touches his tongue to his bottom lip before grinning, the edges of it just a little feral. 

Stiles flushes beautifully, his fingers tapping restlessly against the bedding and _god dammit_ Theo can't help finding it so fucking _cute_ he wants to lean over Stiles and kiss him breathless. 

He doesn't. 

"If you want something, sweet thing," Theo reminds him, "you have to _ask_ for it."

Stiles swallows and sits up completely. Theo raises an eyebrow but Stiles just grabs Theo's shirt--the one he's _wearing--_ and pulls it over his head. Theo keeps the brow raised until the exact moment Stiles lays back flat and yanks off Theo's boxers. Then his mouth goes so dry his throat clicks when he swallows. 

"Fuck me?" Stiles asks tentatively, biting his lip. His cock jumps just the smallest bit where it's resting against his stomach, spreading a trail of precome in its wake.

As if Theo would _ever,_ _in his life_ deny a request that gorgeous, that sweetly delivered.

Theo groans helplessly, his desire to tease slipping as he works his pants and underwear down and off, setting his knee on the bed next to Stiles' ankle. Stiles' breath stutters, his heart fucking _racing_ in his chest. 

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Theo's other knee joins the first, right up against Stiles' opposite ankle, spreading his legs. Theo hooks a hand around one of Stiles' calves, lifts his leg and _scrapes_ his teeth over the sensitive skin of Stiles' knee, the sound he makes sending a shudder _all_ the way down Theo's spine.

"You want me to take advantage of your _boredom?"_ Theo uses his grip on Stiles' leg to spread them further apart, his other hand landing on Stiles' opposite thigh, stroking its way up slowly. 

_"Please."_ Stiles begs and _Jesus Christ,_ Theo is so _weak_ for Stiles, so _unable_ to deny him _a thing._

 _Shit, this might turn out to be a problem._

And it's only now with the sight of Stiles, laid out and blushing so prettily on his bed, surrounded by Theo's scent and Theo's things in Theo's _home,_ the one he made for himself that he realizes that yes, this will in fact turn out to be a problem. But, somehow, that's not that much of a fucking deterrent.

"You gonna be good for me, Stiles?" Theo asks, just because he wants Stiles to beg a little bit more, just because he likes the sound of it. 

Stiles nods frantically, "Yes, _yes,_ I'll be so good for you." He stops there and Theo knows by the skip of his already racing heart that he'd wanted to tack something onto the end of that sentence. Theo can't begin to guess what, but they haven't talked about things Stiles wants to call _Theo_ in the same way they've discussed things Stiles wants to be called, so Theo lets it go. 

That doesn't mean he'll stop _thinking_ about it, about what he wants to spill past those bitten lips, about what he wants to hear repeated like a _prayer_ when Stiles comes. He loves the way Stiles says his name in those moments, but maybe he'd want to hear something _else,_ too. 

"You give it to me so _good,_ god, _please, Theo,_ I _need_ you." Stiles practically whines and Theo _growls,_ the sound gaining a little oomph as his control over the shift slips, _just a little,_ just enough that his teeth sharpen the slightest bit and his eyes glow yellow. Stiles _moans._

Theo might actually _die_ if he doesn't fuck Stiles into a fucking coma _right fucking now_ _._

"God, you're such a fucking _slut,_ baby," Theo murmurs almost _reverently_ before leaning down and licking a stripe up Stiles' inner thigh. "I'll fucking give it to you, _Jesus,_ I'll fucking give it to you." 

Stiles moans a curse and Theo grins against the meeting of his thigh and his hip. 

"I'm gonna ruin you." He _promises._

Stiles gives a helpless, delirious, _breathless_ little laugh. "Already did."

And Theo can do nothing in response to that but take Stiles' flesh into his mouth, sucking a mark onto Stiles' thigh, one he can't wait to press his thumb into, and teases a finger against his hole, checking to see just how open Stiles still is. He moves his mouth to leave another mark, taking his time so he can focus on pulling his fangs back, on making sure his claws don't make an unwelcome appearance. And he _knows_ his eyes are glowing by the way Stiles' neck is straining to look down at him, at the way he's biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. 

Because Stiles admitting to being ruined, handing over that little bit of _possession,_ something Theo hadn't even known he'd _wanted,_ had made something perversely _soft_ and-- _C_ _hrist--fond_ curl up in his chest and fucking _stay there._ And he's already so far gone at this point it's all he can do to keep the shift under wraps. No one has _ever_ gotten to him the way Stiles does.

Stiles is wet and open and fluttering against Theo's questing finger as Theo slides it in, cursing under his breath when he meets very little resistance. He adds a second, curling them up and searching for that spot that makes Stiles give helpless little cries that make Theo _absolutely fucking insane._

And Theo's laving his tongue over Stiles' sensitive inner thigh and biting the skin there to _loud_ encouragement from Stiles. All the while his fingers just _give and give_ inside the tightness of Stiles' body, a third finger joining the first two that Stiles' body just _opens_ to.

"Theo, please, _TheoTheoTheo,_ please _\--fuck--_ don't make me come yet." Stiles begs and Theo pulls off his hip with a wet popping sound, his fingers stilling but not retreating. 

He gives a small chuckle, "Okay, sweetness, I won't." But he can't help leaning down one more time and licking from the base to the tip of Stiles' cock in one long swipe. "I want you to come on my cock anyways." And when Stiles _moans,_ it's like fucking _music._

Theo pulls his fingers out before leaning past Stiles and towards the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube that's--Jesus--only half full at this point. 

Stiles suddenly sits up, suddenly claims Theo's mouth in a frantic, _needy_ kiss and Theo winds his clean hand through the strands of Stiles' hair and _pulls._ Stiles moans into the kiss and Theo swallows it as his tongue quests in, slides against Stiles' own. 

Stiles reaches for the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount over his hands, then wraps _both of them_ around Theo's cock to slick him up. 

"Oh holy _fuck."_ Theo gasps and Stiles gives a satisfied little hum, that lemon-sugar scent of affection winding so easily around Stiles' overwhelming arousal and Theo's nose trails up the line of Stiles' throat, _chasing_ that scent, already so fucking _addicted_ to Stiles and that _fucking scent_ in equal measure.

And _god_ that's the thing, isn't it? The reason they've been on each other like rabbits this whole time, the reason Stiles keeps coming back without fail. 

Stiles wants someone else to be in control for a little while, wants someone to take care of him.And Theo _wants_ to be that person, _wants_ to take control for him, wants to take care of him--a whole lot more than he'd thought he would, in all honesty. And now that he's here, he's realizing exactly how much all of this feels so inevitable, like they always would've ended up here. Each of them completely at the other's mercy and _more_ than happy to be there. 

Theo takes Stiles' hands by the wrists and slams them into the bed underneath them, bearing down on Stiles and caging him in the way he _knows_ Stiles loves. 

Stiles shudders and gives a little whimper, twisting his wrists in Theo's grip; not to get away, no, he's exactly where he wants to be, but just to feel Theo's fingers against the bones of his wrists. Just to feel him tighten his grip enough to get Stiles' attention before loosening it again. 

He presses down on Stiles' wrists and says, "Stay," in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Stiles nods and Theo lifts the pressure before pulling away completely. 

Sometimes Stiles will take Theo's commands as something to push against, something to disobey just to see what Theo will do when he does; testing him. This time, he stays where Theo leaves him, probably just as desperate to get Theo inside him as Theo is to be there. 

Theo takes hold of the back of one of Stiles' thighs while taking his cock in his other hand, lining up and pressing in at an _achingly_ slow pace. 

_"Fuck."_ Stiles gasps and Theo has to bite his lip to keep his slow pace, wanting to drag this out as long as he can, wanting to reduce Stiles to the fucked out mess he's quite adept at making him by now. 

Stiles' hands fly up from the bed to grab onto Theo--his hair, most likely, Stiles seems to have an obsession with messing it up--but Theo catches them, having to stop his progress entirely, only halfway in, and move his hand from Stiles' thigh. 

"Stiles." Theo says; just that, just his name, said with a warning clear in every letter. 

"Sorry, _sorry,"_ Stiles gasps out, slamming his hands back against Theo's pillows. "Sorry, I'll be good." 

"Oh, I know you will," Theo assures, starting his pace forward again and finally pressing against the backs of Stiles' thighs. "You're gonna be so good for me, aren't you, gorgeous?" The endearment slips out, the sight of Stiles splayed out across Theo's pillows, eyes screwed up in pleasure, cheeks and chest red pulling it from Theo's lips like there'd been almost nothing holding it back. Hell, there really hadn't been.

Stiles fucking _sobs,_ his back arching, moving Theo's cock inside him _just right,_ and then his mouth just opens on a soundless cry. 

"Jesus _Christ."_ Theo groans, feeling like _he's_ the one being steadily fucked out. 

"Please, Theo, _please."_ Stiles begs, his legs locking around Theo's waist and Theo _grins._

He pulls almost all the way out then slams back in, Stiles giving a relieved little whine, and Theo keeps that pace; keeps _snapping_ his hips against Stiles'. 

It's then that Stiles' hands move, that he leans up to pull Theo down by his shoulders and latch onto his neck, sucking a mark that heals almost as fast as Stiles makes it, but it doesn't seem to be a hindrance. 

"Oh fuck." Theo groans, one hand coming down to brace himself against the bed and the other instinctively wrapping around the back of Stiles' neck, pressing a thumb into Stiles' pulse point, fucking _savoring_ the choked-off moan Stiles makes against the meat of Theo's shoulder. 

_"Baby,_ fuck," Theo groans and Stiles' breath hitches while his fingers bury themselves in Theo's hair. They tug as Theo gives a particularly harsh thrust and Theo fucking _pants_ against the side of Stiles' head, his eyes squeezed shut as he tries to force them back to their human-green colour. 

_Fuck, okay, didn't know I had that one._ Theo thinks a little deliriously. 

One of Stiles' hands drops to Theo's bracing arm, squeezing the muscle that's holding him up and Theo smirks before putting more weight on it, making the muscles jump against Stiles' fingers. 

"You fucking narcissist." Stiles pants before licking along the column of Theo's neck. 

Theo stops moving completely. 

"I'm sorry, what was that, Stiles?" Theo murmurs, turning his head to bite at Stiles' ear. 

Stiles pants against the wet skin of Theo's neck and Theo fights a shudder. 

"I said," Stiles says, but he doesn't get to finish because Theo rears back and moves the hand on the back of Stiles' neck to the front, wrapping it around with just the slightest amount of pressure, listening to Stiles' heartbeat and breathing. Making sure he's making Stiles feel good. He pushes Stiles gently back into the bed. 

"What happened to being good, sweet thing?" Theo asks, cocking his head like he's not buried _deep_ in Stiles' body with a hand wrapped around his throat. He starts rolling his hips again, not thrusting, not _pounding_ like he'd been doing before. Just rolling, hitting him just right and making Stiles' eyes rolls up into his head. 

Stiles pants, "I--I like--oh _fuck._ I like how you show off for me." 

And Theo kind of--short circuits. His hips stutter in their rhythm and his grip on Stiles' throat slackens, his lips parting in utter fucking _shock._

Then he gets a handle on himself and redoubles his efforts, taking his previously bracing hand and using it to lift Stiles' hips into his lap, to gain better leverage and fuck him like he fucking means it, hard enough to make Stiles feel it fucking _deep._

"Oh _holy--"_ Stiles gasps and Theo's fingers dig into Stiles' hip, his thumb pressing against one of the marks he already made, making it darker. "God, please don't stop, _don't stop."_ Stiles begs. 

Theo gets an idea. It's particularly sadistic and he's only done it a few times before, but it leaves Stiles a specific kind of mess that Theo can't help but want to make him right now. 

So he doesn't stop, just keeps fucking Stiles into the mattress, waiting for the way Stiles' breath hitches in his chest, the way his scent goes hot and liquidy. 

And when it happens Theo stops. 

And Stiles cries out in frustration, the hand that'd dropped to the bed when Theo had taken hold of Stiles' hip snapping up to the arm of the hand Theo has around his throat, his other hand coming up to join it, stacked on top of each other. 

"Please, _please, fuck Theo,_ please let me have it." Stiles begs and Theo's hips snap into the tight clutch of Stiles' body of their own accord, making Stiles sob. Stiles' neglected cock jumps against his own stomach and Theo stops himself from moving again despite the effect Stiles' begging has on him.

"Let you have what, gorgeous?" Theo teases and Stiles' head arches back. 

"Wanna _come."_ Stiles whines and Theo chuckles a little sadistically. 

"I know you do, baby." Theo starts moving his hips again, shallowly and in starts, not giving Stiles any consistently like he so desperately needs. Stiles' breath comes in little whines of desperation as Theo fucks him absolutely fucking _delirious._

Theo starts to move with consistency again, a little unable to help himself, really, and gives Stiles a little bit of what he wants. 

He waits again, waits for the tell-tale combination of scent and heart beat and stuttering breath. Stiles gets there _fast,_ so fast Theo barely catches it in time to stop and wrap his fingers around the base of Stiles' cock and squeeze. 

Theo can smell the salt of tears in the air and his brows crease in concern. His hand loosens on Stiles' throat, already opening his mouth to check in, but Stiles' eyes snap open and his hands squeeze Theo's forearm, pulling him back in, communicating a goddamn _green._

_"Theo, please,"_ Stiles pleads. "Please let me come, I wanna come, _god please."_

Every muscle in Theo's body briefly tenses at that, wanting to press so hard against Stiles he feels it for _days._

"You think you deserve to come?" Theo asks, almost conversationally. 

"I don't know, I don't _know, Theo please."_ Stiles whines and Theo grins. 

"Well, when you beg so beautifully," Theo snaps his hips, "I think you really, _really_ do." 

Stiles sobs, just a few tears of utter _frustration_ leaking from his eyes and Theo recognizes them for what they are. Recognizes the fact that he'd received the mess he'd so desperately wanted. 

So Theo rewards him for it, his hips _rolling_ into Stiles, the hand on Stiles' cock starting to stroke, his grip loose and pace quick. 

"God, yes, _please."_ Stiles breathes, his voice rough and fucked out and _raw._

Theo's grip tightens on Stiles' cock. 

Stiles cries out, his whole body freezing up as he comes, painting his chest all the way up to his collar bones. 

And that, that right there hits Theo right at the base of his spine, hot and quick and intense. And he can only give a handful of helpless thrusts before he's going over the edge, stars exploding behind his eyelids, his hand slipping from Stiles' throat and landing on the bed, bringing his face closer to Stiles'.

"Fuck, _mine,"_ Stiles breathes, "mine, _my Theo, mine."_

And it sounds helpless, something Stiles has no control over, something he _has_ to say and if Theo hadn't just come, he'd have done it then. As it stands his cock twitches in Stiles' body, even as over sensitive as he is.

He collapses onto his forearm, his breath panting over Stiles' lips before he claims them in a messy kiss. 

"You're mine." Stiles whispers when Theo moves back to catch his breath, "my Theo." And when Theo looks down at him, his eyes are dazed and his cheeks are _red_ with exertion and lust and his _scent--Jesus Christ_ his _scent--_ is satisfied and wrapped in that sweet, lemony note and Theo wants to _live_ in that heady combination. 

And the fact that Stiles called him _his, his Theo_ should terrify him but it just _doesn't._

Hell, it makes his chest seize in a way he can't describe, makes his breath shudder loose from his lungs, and he's just fucking _helpless_ against it. 

_"Yours."_ Theo whispers against the skin of Stiles' neck, like a secret, one who he's still a little wary about, maybe, and Stiles' hands come up to his back and trail light fingertips over it. 

And Theo thinks _I never want this to end;_ thinks, _I want you like this_ always, and _I_ need _you._

And he imagines that if Stiles had his sense of smell, he'd smell that same lemony sweetness mixed with Theo's own satisfaction. 

But, for right now, Stiles needs specific attention. 

Theo pulls out and presses a few chaste kisses against the sweaty skin of Stiles neck. He leans back and swipes his thumbs over the sides of Stiles' face, wiping away the tears that had rolled down his temples. 

"I'll be right back, sweet thing." Theo promises, leaning all the way back and catching his breath before leaving the bed altogether and retrieving a washcloth from the bathroom. He wets it with warm water and cleans himself quickly before filling the glass by the sink and returning to Stiles. 

Stiles smiles dopily when he sees him and Theo's chest just cracks wide open. _Oh shit,_ he thinks, _oh holy fucking_ shit. 

"Let's get you cleaned up and drink some water, and then we can do whatever you want." Theo says and Stiles hums, his eyelids heavy. Theo sets the glass on the nightstand before gently wiping Stiles down. "You did so well, I'm so proud of you." It's rote by now, but no less true. "You're so good for me."

He helps Stiles sit upright and hands him the glass, supporting Stiles with an arm around his shoulder as he grabs hold of it with both hands and downs it quickly. 

"Thanks." Stiles says breathily and Theo smiles. 

"What do you need, baby?" Theo asks and Stiles just looks him in the eye and frowns a little. 

"You." He says. "Just you." And it seems like he comes to a realization then, the same realization Theo just came to himself. 

"Okay." Theo says softly. "Okay."

So Theo drops a kiss to Stiles' lips and lets it linger sweetly before setting the empty glass on the nightstand and crawling into bed beside Stiles, helping him under the blankets. He pulls Stiles to his chest and drops a kiss to the top of his head. 

Theo's hand strokes over Stiles' back and he frowns up at the ceiling. 

_I'm fucking screwed,_ he thinks. _I'm just a fucking_ goner, _aren't I?_

But Stiles' breath evens out and his fingers slip from their place on Theo's chest and Theo can't… can't really be bothered by the thought. 

He just slips into sleep with the scent of Stiles' shampoo in his nose and the comforting weight of Stiles' body against his.

**Author's Note:**

> title from lights up by Harry styles cuz now its a theme. btw if you're interested in kink or BDSM do your research and properly communicate with your partner(s). i took liberties cuz i could but irl due diligence is Recommended


End file.
